


Goodbye

by orphan_account



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Based on a song, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:48:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22199623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A young man is kicked out of his home for being gay.





	Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> This work is an original story based on the Scratch21 song "Untitled"  
> The quotations in the work are lyrics from the song

I’m running down the street with all of my belongings in a bag.

Tears are streaming down my face.

“Dismissed like I’m now worth nothing”

I’m running away from home as my father has threatened to kill me just for who I love.

He discovered that I was in love with another boy.

“Didn’t turn out how you wanted”

My options were run away or death but I don’t want to die so now here I am running away from my home.

My mother and father always used the book to justify this attitude.

“You’re reciting from old pages

Shouldn’t matter what someone else says”

My father used to say that anyone who wasn’t straight was confused or that they were broken.

“I’m not confused or broken

Please don’t make me think I am”

I’m only 16 and now I have to find a way to live on my own and go to school.

No one at my age should have to support themselves

“What I expect is next to nothing

I just want some for understanding”

I need to find some kind of shelter or something for the night I won’t survive long on the streets in my current condition

“Scattered lies and your dagger eyes

Won’t change what’s inside”

It’s already past midnight and I’ve been wandering for hours.

I see an abandoned building that’ll have to work for the night.

“We both think different

But I’m not you and I’m happy being me” 

I fall asleep in the building. 

Here’s to hoping I wake up. 

“So long, father 

Farewell,l Mother “ 

I’ll never see another sunrise 

My body lay cold on the floor of the building that collapsed in the night

“I’m leaving tonight, don’t worry 

You can find my ghost where you left me” 

Goodbye 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! Wanna see my other work? Look up "Revelry in the dark" it's a Tokoyami (BNHA/MHA) character study I wrote and published on a different account I can't access


End file.
